


It Doesn’t Matter If You Ignore It :)

by Kuronrko98



Series: Maladaptive Daydreaming Work: The Cube and Related Universes [3]
Category: Escape from Furnace - Alexander Gordon Smith
Genre: Bickering, do not copy to another site, yeah this is before dominic had his personality overhaul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronrko98/pseuds/Kuronrko98
Summary: Basically, Dominic is the son of a former slave trader and Jess does not appreciate that he showed up in this iteration of the universe.





	It Doesn’t Matter If You Ignore It :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my warm-ups from forever ago in a past daydream run in the universe of Escape From Furnace.  
> I used this prompt: https://promptsblog.tumblr.com/post/165139382037/nobody-cares-brian-i-would-me-more-convinced

I stand in front of the elevator shaft, tapping my foot impatiently. I’ve already told Alex and Donovan that I won’t leave without Dominic, and they don’t seem to understand why. I can’t let him out of my sight or he’ll end up biting me in the ass later.

They were going to wait for Zee and Simon anyway, so it really isn’t a problem.

“Do you think she has a thing for him?” Donovan whispers, back in the control room. I manage to suppress a laugh, and keep listening. Sound really carries up here, and the whirring of the elevator below does nothing to mask their words.

“No, I really don’t think that’s it.”

“You sure? The way she talks to him—”

The conversation cuts off with a scuffle, then a laugh. I try to put it out of my mind. I can hear the shouts from the elevator car, now, so it must be getting close.

When the car slides into view, boys start climbing out. I don’t move, and they part like water around me. How they explain to themselves what happened to me between leaving the yard and now is anyone’s guess. By the time it stops, only a few remain to walk from the cramped space. Dominic stops when he sees me, and a nervous smile creeps across his face. I scowl at him and turn away. As I pass the control room, I find that Zee and Simon have already joined the other two.

I don’t wait for them. We need to get out of here before the police show up, before we get caught in a mess of bureaucratic bullshit. Hesitant footsteps fall behind me, and I bite back my urge to tell him to keep his mouth shut. When he speaks, I almost wish I’d taken the chance.

“You waited for me.” Dominic’s voice isn’t smug, but the fact that he knows is aggravating enough.

I know this is childish, but I still refuse to look at him even as I speak. “What of it, Brian?”

He chokes a little, and laughs. We cross the threshold to the outside, the rain hitting my already-wet skin like a healing balm. It doesn’t make me feel much better, though, and I pick up the pace. Everyone knows where we’re going, anyway.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you cared,” he says. This time the trace of hubris in his voice makes me bristle, and I finally look at him. His grin falters and I hope my hostility transfers well into a glare.

“If you’re looking for redemption, you’re barking up the wrong tree,  _Brian_.”

And I look away. He laughs again, and the twitch at the corners of my lips makes me even more mad. We pass the electric fence, now destroyed, and I watch the inmates scatter into the darkness. I wonder how long I should wait before splitting away to give Cross a visit. I wonder how I’ll defeat him without nectar. I wonder-

“Do you think-”

“Nobody cares, Brian!” I hiss, holding onto the joke to keep from listening to him. He acts like he’s changed so much, but nothing he can say can change what he’s done.

“I would be more convinced of that if you didn’t keep saying how much you don’t care.” He says this so softly that I stop walking to look at him. He stops, too, and I catch sight of the rest of the group starting to catch up.

And the flashing lights in the distance.

But I keep my gaze leveled at Dominic. After a moment, his smile fades and he shoots a nervous glance at the city looming just up ahead. Something in his eyes when he looks back tells me he’s genuinely sorry, but I don't have time to open that can of worms right now _._

“Whatever, Brian!” I turn on my heel and continue into the shadows of the city, picking up the pace until I’m sprinting away. We need to get to the mall, I need to get out of this suit. Without the nectar in my veins, I feel like an impostor.

I’m too aware of my own weakness. If I don’t find some nectar soon, I’ll be dead before I can ever see my brother.


End file.
